Morganite
''NOTE: This article contains spoilers! Read with caution.'' Not to be confused with New Morganite. is a Gem that does patrol duty around the The Land with their partner Goshenite. Appearance Morganite has a pink color scheme, typically wearing black short, a white t-shirt under a black shirt, a black tie, and black shoes with a short heel. Their hair is long and voluminous, which is braided before going to sleep at night. They wear a pony-tail in the summer. Personality Morganite is always ahead of themselves. They're overconfident and brashly make decisions, such as when they went to handle a small sunspot with Goshenite without going Kongo-sensei first. According to Phosphophyllite they're violent, arrogant, and often looked down on Phos despite being yelled more by Sensei, but despite that they were fun to be around. Character Profiles Vol. 2: * Pink yet trouble-making. Story Morga is first seen calling for Phosphophyllite, who is asleep in the grass, wanting to tell Phos that Sensei has been looking for Phos. After Morga makes fun of Phos for a bit, Goshenite is seen rushing in reporting a small sunspot to the south, and that they should quickly run to report to Kongo-Sensei, but Morga refuses, saying that they should take care of it themselves and that they should give Kongo-Sensei a break every once in a while. Morga and Goshe then go ahead to fight the Lunarians, slicing up the main vessel in half only then to discover that it's not evaporating and that arrowheads made out of Heliodor that come out the vessel's body. Seeing this, Morga sees it as the perfect opportunity to take back every piece of Heliodor, only to have their arms and legs smashed to pieces by the Lunarians' arrows, just to be saved, then reprimanded, by Kongo-Sensei. Morga and Gosh are later seen at the school being fixed by Rutile. Phosphophyllite approaches them and asks if they can help them, but Morga quickly declines, saying that the last time Phos tried to help they switched Morga's right and left legs. Phos then insists that they help but Morga quickly changes the conversation about Phos' new job, but Phos says that it's a boring and useless job. Rutile just then finishes fixing them and powders up Morga and Gosh, and as just as they're getting up to head to their posts, they're stopped by Phos begging to go with them only to be scorned by Morga and get called dumb. Morganite passes by Phosphophyllite later to see if they made any progress only to be surprised that all the pages on Phos' notepad are empty. Morga calls out Phos on how much they're resisting the job only for Phos to refute that and say that they're just working on the grand scheme of things. She then leaves after sarcastically telling Phos to "work hard and make a great discovery o great scholar". Morganite passes by Phosphophyllite again the very next day just to see the clipboard gone and Phos feeling down. Feeling sorry for Phos, Morga asks if they got scared from Cinnabar, but Phos snarkily replies that's not the problem, but it's the fact that their ideas can not fit on tiny pieces of paper. Morga, seeing that Phos hasn't changed, feels relief and leaves Phos whispering to themselves. Morga is later approached by Diamond for help on how to turn the slug (later to be known as Ventricosus) back to Phos. Morga at first looks horrified, but sees no problem with Phos staying as a slug as albeit they're gross, they're well behaved and don't make trouble for others only then to get attacked by the slug. Morga is later seen assisting to get the large shell in which Phos is trapped in out of the pond. Morga prepares and participates in hibernation with the other Gems. Morga is hardly seen or heard of after this, not even appearing to assist with the three simultaneous sunspots. They are briefly seen greeting the Cairngorm, Morga beginning with "Ghost" but quickly correcting themselves. Morga and Goshenite are taken a few years after Phos goes into a coma for 102 years after losing their head. Morga, along with Antarcticite, Ghost Quartz, Goshenite, and multiple unnamed gems, are seen in Phos' dream with LapisLapis Lazuli's head. It's presumed that they are one of the Gems being restored in the Gem Restoration Project lead by Barbata, but this project is cancelled. Morga appears in another dream when Phos is being repaired by Barbata, looking down on Phos and calling them three and a half. Relationships Phosphophyllite Phos thinks that since pink is a cute color, Morga must be cute too, but they aren't. Phos likes to nag them childishly, only to be met be teasing regarding them and their blank encyclopedia. When Diamond took the slug (thought to be Phos) to Morga and Gosh, Morga remarked that it's gross, but at least it's well behaved and isn't causing trouble, only to end up getting attacked by the slug. Goshenite Gosh is Morganite's partner. They're good partners, but Morga often gives Gosh trouble due to their brash decisions and overconfidence Kongo-Sensei Just as most other gems, Morganite loves Kongo-Sensei. Gem Info * Mineral: Beryl * Chemistry: Be3Al2Si6O18 * Color: Pink to orange-pink Morganite, also known as "pink beryl", "rose beryl", "pink emerald", and "cesian (or caesian) beryl", is a rare light pink to rose-colored gem-quality variety of beryl. Orange/yellow varieties of morganite can also be found, and color banding is common. It can be routinely heat treated to remove patches of yellow and is occasionally treated by irradiation to improve its color. Morganite’s subtle color is caused by traces of manganese. Because morganite has distinct pleochroism—pale pink and a deeper bluish pink—it’s necessary to orient the rough carefully for fashioning. Strong color in morganite is rare, and gems usually have to be large to achieve the finest color. Morganite was named after J.P. Morgan, one of the greatest financiers in history. Morga stone1.png|rough morganite Morga stone2.png|polished morganite Source: Wikipedia | GIA Trivia * Both Morganite and Goshenite are varieties of beryl, hence why they are partnered. * Morganite is the first character to speak in the manga. Gallery Morga_anime2.jpg | Morganite as seen in the 2013 promotional video. Morga anime.jpg Screenshot (531).png | Morganite in the 2017 anime. morganite_2.png | Morganite and Goshenite. morganite_5.png | Morga and Goshe shattered by the Lunarians. morganite_3.png | Morga playfully fighting Phos over their own shards. morganite 1.png | Morganite on the promotional cover of the 2017 anime. morganite design.jpg| Morganite Design Sheet morga2.png| Morga in the manga. MorgaBust.jpg| Morganite bust morga profile.png | Morganite's character profile as seen in volume 2 CardArtMorganite.jpg|Art from the volume 4 special edition playing cards Category:Characters Category:Gems